


Wedding Crashers

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Uncomfortable preacher, Wedding, bonus proposal, crazy vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: The day that no ever expected has arrived. Shizuo and Izaya's wedding.





	Wedding Crashers

"I can't believe they are finally getting married" Shinra Whispered to Celty.   
[I still don't think it's healthy. I mean it's so sudden too right? They didn't even talk to us about it!] she typed back on her phone.  
"Would you too shut it. Can't you see how happy they are? Maybe with this we will finally get some peace." Kadota lightly smacked Shinra on the back of the head.  
"OMG can you imagine the honeymoon!?" Erica poked Walker.

They all looked back up at the couple on stage when the minister cleared his throat uncomfortably. The couple were glaring into each others eyes with such intensity it was as if they were the only two there. If it wasn't for their smiles you would think they were about to fight to the death. 

Each had a single member on their side as best man. They said it was because all they needed was someone to carry the rings. They didn't give a shit about anything else really. There wasn't even a bouquet. No plans for any reception. Just eat and get the hell out. No one really expected anything else though.

Namie was looking pissed as hell in a tuxedo on the grooms side and Kasuka looked, well like Kasuka, expressionless on the other grooms side. Namie was requested because she was the most trusted to not lose the ring and she was asked to wear a tux because the groom demanded it. He also enjoyed pissing her off. The only reason she agreed was because she would get a week off work with pay for a honeymoon.

"Each have written their own vows. You may proceed." The minister bowed to Izaya first.

Izaya had been holding the hands of his future husband and continued to hold them tight as he grinned that wicked grin he always had. "I swear to always piss you off every day for the rest of my life. There will never be a days worth of peace for you as long as we both live. Even if I die first I swear to come back from the grave to torment you." The preacher looked confused and a few people in the audience laughed awkwardly. He squeezed the hands harder and his eye turned serious. "Most importantly I swear that I will never ever be afraid of you."

The preacher looked stunned and just looked to the next man that was grinning like mad. 'What the hell am I even doing here....?' He thought to himself. "Well that was... interesting. You may now proceed if you wish." He nodded to the other man.

Shizuo glared into Izayas eyes. The smirk still on the others lips making his grin grow wider. "Izaya. I swear that I will try to kill you everyday and every night forever." He paused.

"Is that all Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked slightly dissapointed.

Shizuo let out a nervous sigh. "No." He shuffled his feet and took a deep breath. "I swear I will never ever let anyone else hurt your or kill you unless it's me. I will protect you with my last dying breath. As long as we are together fear is something I will never let you feel. I swear that no matter how far you run I will always be right behind. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth for eternity"

Izaya blushed hard and looked away for a second before starring back into Shizuos honey eyes. He wasn't really expecting something so... so meaningful from Shizuo. Those eyes that he would spend the rest of his life searching and swimming in. Those eyes he has spent so long watching and drowning in.

The preacher shook his head. "I guess that is better." He looked back at his notes and back at them. "You sure you want me to read this last part like this?"

They both nodded not even looking at him. 

"Ok then." He closed his book and sat in on his podium. "If anyone has any objection or reasoning why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now and die..... or forever hold your peace." 

Shizuo and Izaya both shot daggers at the audience. No one dared speak a word even though a few people looked deeply upset.

"Ok then. With that I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss your flea and you your protozan."

Izaya didn't hesitate to seal the deal. He jumped up wrapping his legs around Shizuos waist who in turn grabbed is face and kissed him hard. There was a stunned silence since no one had ever seen them kiss before. In fact until yesterday no one even knew they were together.

Namie rolled her eyes and muttered "Idiots."

Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. It was now time to cut the cake for the first time and everyone was excited for the sweet treat. Their cake was stunning. It was black and white and had pearl accents around the edges. The sides were layered with black feathers. It had four tiers that were half vanilla and chocolate. It was almost a shame to watch them cut it.

Shizuo picked up the knife and went to cut it. Izaya grabbed his hand. "No Shizu-chan let me cut it!" 

Shizuo shook him off. "Yeah right. You think that just cause were married that I trust you with a knife. Beside your weak little hands can't even cut through it right." He grinned at Izayas angry expression. "Remember too, we agreed not to shove cake in each others faces."

"Yeah. I'll shove it somewhere else." Izaya said to him.

Shizuo blinked in surprise. "What the hell flea?"

Izaya snatched the knife quickly from his hand and shoved Shizuo into the wall behind them. The party went silence as everyone watched. Izaya held the knife up to Shizuos throat and grinned. "You think just because we are married now that I won't try and slice you up?" 

The vein on Shizuos forehead was beginning to pop. "Izaya, you cut me and I'll fucking kill you."

"Relax Shizu-chan." His eyes glinted and he leaned up on his toes and gave Shizuo a long passionate kiss. Shizuo groaned into in and let his hands wrap around Izaya. Izaya suddenly pulled back and rammed a huge piece of cake in Shizuos face. Shizuo just stood there with bits falling to the floor. Izaya licked frosting off the blade. "See. I can cut a piece of cake just fine." 

Shizuo wiped cake from his eyes and flung it to the floor. He took at threatening step towards Izaya who didn't even move. Seemed he was going to stay true to all of his vows. He grabbed Izaya shoulders and spun him around. He then shoved his face and body into the entire cake completely destroying it.

There a few gasps from the crowd and Shinra whined "Oh man that looked really good too!" 

Izaya slowly got up and licked his lips. "Shizuo.... Did you just destroy our entire wedding cake with my face?"

Shizuo crossed his arms. "Obviously, and you call me an idiot?" He then started to laugh as a glob of icing and feathers slid off Izayas hair and down his face. "Oh man! I really hope the photographer gets this!" He looked around for the photographer they hired and grunted as Izaya shoved him back again. 

"So glad you think this is hilarious!" Izaya grabbed a huge hunk of cake and quickly smashed it all over Shizuos head being sure to rub it in his hair real good. He started to cackle like a mad man. "Now we really need to find that photographer you look like an idiot!"

Shizuo leapt to tackle Izaya down but Izaya was faster and darted out of the way. He took off running and leapt onto a table full of guests. "Oh calm down Shizu-chan. It was just a little cake!" Shizuo leapt and destroyed the table sending dishes everywhere. People got up and started to run.

Izaya leapt from table to table with Shizuo chasing behind ripping up tables off the floor and hurling them at him. A few people stood and watched laughing "They are at it again." Most people ran for their lives.

Kadota sighed and shook his head. "I don't think they are getting a deposit back for this place."

Shizuo and Izaya continued their chase for a few more minutes before Izaya slipped on a piece of cake that fell off him. He slid into a stack of chairs against the wall and they crashed all around him. Shizuo caught up and stood starring at Izaya who looked around madly. 

Shizuo knelt down and lifted him to his feet. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Caught ya." 

Izaya smirked at him "Only because I let you." he then pulled Shizuo down and kissed him. He pulled back "Wow that cake does taste pretty damn good." Looking past Shizuo he frowned. "Uh oh..."

Shizuo turned around to see the place looked like a tornado went through it. A few people were sprawled on the ground but most had run away. There were a handful of people that just carried on with their drinks like it was no big deal. Shizuo sighed and pulled Izaya close. He kissed him on his head and smiled. "Would it really have been OUR wedding if we didn't break a few things?"

 

Bonus-

Shizuo and Izaya were in an alley. It was the middle of the night and they had just finished a quick chase around the city. Izaya was panting as Shizuo had him against the brick wall. He grinned up at Shizuo who leaned down to kiss him. Izaya wound his hands in his hair and bit Shizuos lip.

"Ouch. Damn it you bastard. That hurt." he growled pulling back. 

"Can't say I'm sorry Shizu-chan. I wanted to give you a reminder that you are mine and no one else can have you."

Shizuo rubbed his lip smearing some blood. "Seriously?" Shizuo sat down on the concrete and crossed his legs. "Why the hell are you talking about things like this now?"

They had been dating in secret for a while now. Known each other for what seems like forever. They always chased and destroyed together and ended up like this afterwards. Shizuo didn't really understand why Izaya was talking about this after all this time but he never really did understand the flea anyway.

Izaya slid down the wall so that he was eye level with Shizuo. "How do I know that you would always chase me? I'm a fucking nightmare that gets off on watching other peoples destruction. My name alone sends dread through anyone that hears it"

Shizuo thought for a moment. "Well. If I didn't chase you then you might get away. Look at me. You might be a nightmare but I am fucking monster. No one can even really look at me without wondering if I might just snap their neck. What do you think they do when they hear my name? They don't have time to feel dread because they are already running away."

Izaya didn't look convinced and Shizuo sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Who else can sit with me like this? Who else can I kiss like this." He leaned in and kissed Izaya lightly on the forehead. "Who could I hold like this with out wondering if I will crush them?" He pulled Izaya into his lap and turned him around so that his back was against his chest. He whispered in Izayas ear "Who else can I do those other things with?"

Izaya gave a small shudder and nuzzled into his arms. "You promise?"

Shizuo pulled back and looked at Izayas hands. "Yeah and you don't have to fucking bite me to prove it. How about this." He pulled up one of Izayas hands and slid off one of his sliver rings. He placed it on his own hand. "As long as I have this on I am yours and you are mine. I won't ever stop chasing you and I will never stop loving you either."

Izaya stared wide eyed at their hands. "Shizuo... did you just propose to me?"

Shizuo blushed. "Fuck... Yeah I guess I did....is that ok?" Shizuo let out a OOMPF! as Izaya twisted and tackled him down to the ground kissing him hard. "I guess that's a yes?"

Izaya pressed up to look into Shizuos eyes. "Obliviously you stupid protozan!" 

Shizuo gazed back into those rusted eyes and smiled. Yeah he may not know everything about this man but he would have the rest of his life to learn it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this quick story. I really wanted to write about Izaya fighting Shizuo for control over the cake cutting but it ended up being a bit more. I hope you loved the bonus proposal!


End file.
